


見面

by Shenchih



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, Levony - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenchih/pseuds/Shenchih
Summary: Lauren失蹤後再度出現居然變成了黑暗派成員.....
Relationships: Bo/Lauren Lewis, Lauren Lewis/Evony Fleurette Marquise | The Morrigan
Kudos: 5





	見面

**Author's Note:**

> 很久之前寫的一篇，可以說是......劇情裡的某一集，有看的人應該知道吧～

Dyson到處打聽Lauren 的下落，終於在某一天收到消息，Lauren 已經為黑暗派所用了，礙於他是光明派的人不好到別人的地盤撒野，他只能把這個消息告訴Bo，由她去證實這個消息真假。

怒氣沖沖的推開那扇木門，快步走向Morrigan 雙手拍桌發出的巨大聲響顯示出她的不滿，「把Lauren 交出來。」

「你終於來了，不結盟的succubus 」抬前頭，翹腳，雙手抱胸，富有深意的看著眼前這名怒不可遏的黑髮女子。

「你知道我會來?Lauren 在哪?」

「她以經是黑暗派的人了。」Morrigan 輕輕的帶過。

「你對她做了什麼？我要見她。」

「我為什麼要讓你見她？」

「我把這裡掀了我也要找到她。」

就在她們倆僵持不下之際，這時Lauren 自己送上門來，她看見Evony 辦公室的大門敞開，便直接走了進去，「Evony ，我想跟你討論⋯⋯Bo⋯」Lauren 話還沒說完，看到眼前熟悉到不能在熟悉的身影，停下腳步，喊出了她的名字。  
「boring，這遊戲不好玩。」站起身往門口走去，經過Lauren 的身邊時將手搭在了她的肩上，像是在宣示主權般，這動作引起Bo的不滿，「你想對Lauren 幹嘛？」Bo憤怒的說道，Evony 沒理會Bo，轉頭對Bo微笑後逕自走出門外。

Bo更為火大，本想衝向前去，但突然ㄧ隻手檔著Bo的去向「Bo，Evony 對我很好。」Lauren 說道，Evony真的對她很好，好的連她自己都有點不敢相信。

「Evony?」Bo瞇著眼睛看著Lauren ，對Evony 這詞有點不解。

「喔⋯嗯⋯，我是指Morrigan」

「喔，原來你們的關係好到可直呼她為Evony 了」Bo滿腔的怒火無處發洩，她不開心甚至訝異Lauren 居然跟黑暗派的人往來，還那麼的親密，還為了她阻擋自己。

「Bo，別這樣。」Lauren 嘆了一口氣說。

「Lauren 為什麼，為什麼你在這?」Bo覺得她有點不認識眼前的這個Lauren，但她深信，她所認識的Lauren 依然存在。

「是她們強逼你來的吧，走，我帶你回去！」Bo牽起Lauren 的手要往外走。

「不，我不認為我還能回去」Lauren 停留在原地，一隻手拉住了Bo的手腕，阻止了她。

「為什麼？」Bo一臉疑惑的問。

對於這個問題，Lauren停頓了一下，然後輕描淡寫的說，「Evony找到了我........Bo，當時你沒來找我，光明派也沒來，我不是責怪你的意思，我知道你沒能來，但Evony 來了，你懂嗎？」

「Lauren 我⋯一直有在找你⋯我⋯她可是黑暗派的頭頭啊！」

「Bo，我知道，相信我，我比你更加清楚這一切，但就算是怎樣呢⋯⋯我在這很好，我可以做我喜歡的研究，他們給我充分的資源，在這裡我不屬於誰，很自由，你不需要擔心我。」

「你不能相信他們，你在這是很危險的，我能保護你，宣稱你是我的，給你自由，跟我走吧⋯」

「你的意思是擁有我？不，這只是換一個牢籠而已⋯⋯」

「Laur...」

「這是我的選擇，你回去吧！Bo⋯⋯」就在Bo還想說些什麼時，Lauren 打斷了她。  
她以不解又受傷眼神看著這位金髮女子，最後她把手搭在Lauren 的手上說「你隨時都可以回來。你知道的」依依不捨的看著Lauren 最後一眼離去⋯⋯Lauren 眼底照映著那黑髮女子直到那抹身影消失不見，Lauren 始終沒有開口叫她。

Lauren 在Bo走後重新回到了實驗室，但卻漫不經心，沒有平常的幹勁，不一會兒又站起身來，走向窗邊，看著街道發呆，想不到和Bo分手後第一次見面會是這樣的情況。想起Bo，Lauren 的眼神不禁暗了下去，沒了平日的光彩，她想起她們在一起的時光，那是她最美好卻也是最不願想起的痛苦回憶，她知道，自己要為她們的分手負上絕大部分的責任⋯⋯

雖然一開始，她就明白，兩人存在著很大的差異，但愛情很簡單，你喜歡我，我喜歡你，就在一起，不是嗎？她喜歡Bo，Bo也喜歡她，雖然她知道人類vs fea是最大的障礙， 但她曾經以為她們可以一起跨越那條鴻溝，只能說，太天真了⋯Lauren 不由的輕笑的搖搖頭，愛情總是讓人犯傻，顧不得其他，不是嗎？ 她是一名科學家，她研究探索未知，利用數據統計分析加上不停的嘗試及不斷的摸索，解開一個又一個的難題，她認為問題總有解決的方法，只是時間長短，方法正確與否而已，她不是沒想過她們之間的問題，但她沒想到這是一道無解題，無計可施，Bo是succubus，戀情一開始總是美妙的，但漸漸她發現自己滿足不了Bo，加上她的製劑也失去了作用，但自己的驕傲作祟，選擇忽略，不去正視問題⋯直到Bo受了重傷，向她坦承自己和Dyson 上床，使得Lauren 不得不退讓，而為了不失去Bo一直妥協的結果，只是讓Lauren 對自己的無能感到生氣，也開始懷疑自己的能力，漸漸喪失自己自信，她無所適從，一路走來所堅信的想法被打破了，曾經她所引以為傲的部分消失了⋯

而壓倒駱駝的最後一根稻草，是那次天倫夢醒，Lauren 從Bo看Dyson 的眼神，很明顯的事情不一樣了。

Bo 和別人上床，這是她的生存方式，即使不願意，但她愛Bo，而且Lauren 也知道Bo是努力的克制自己，雖然不能說完全的不介意，但她接受，令她不能忍受的是，Bo 的心裡除了她，還有另外一個人，對Lauren 來說，這才是背叛，不管Bo和狼人是否有肉體上的關係。從眼神中，她明白Dyson 已經拿回了他的愛，而Bo為了救Dyson 願意拿所有人的命換回Dyson ，雖然大家都還活的好好的，Bo 可能也沒有要吸乾大家的打算，但從那刻起，Lauren 明白Dyson 在Bo心中的重要性，而Bo的心不再是她一個人的了⋯

如果對手是別人，那麼Lauren 可能還有自信把Bo搶回來，但是Dyson ⋯她沒辦法，尤其在她失去信心的時候，她不能像Dyson 那樣戰鬥，不能在需要的時候跟Bo並肩作戰，她只能在旁乾著急，而且她也知道Dyson 為Bo做了很多，犧牲了很多，若不是因為要幫Bo ，Dyson 也不會失去他的愛，而Bo也不會和自己走在一起⋯現在Dyson 重新要回他的愛了，那他們一起，不是很理所當然的事嗎？自己已經得到這段偷來的幸福，時間到了，該還了，自己沒有權利戀戀不捨，自己的身分只不過是個人類，對Bo來說遠遠不夠，所以Lauren 決定和Bo分手，即使不願意，她也必須放手，讓Bo尋回她最初的愛，最適合她的人⋯

**Author's Note:**

> 謝謝閱讀。  
> 在接觸lost girl的時候，覺得大開眼界（大笑），Lauren和BO真的滿有火花的，當時有很多大大官配和邪教都寫的很棒，不過有些文章到都還沒完結，有些文章好像也都被刪光光，找不太到了QQ，而除了官配外，我喜歡Lauren和Evony的互動，雖然她們的對手戲不多，卻覺得她們很配，就自己著手寫了這一篇，但目前好像看不太出來（呵呵），而隨著戲劇完結後，這篇依舊停留在這.....連Lauren和Evony的互動都還開始......有點沒頭沒尾，是吧？！把這篇貼出來，主要紀念一下，我為她們著迷的日子。
> 
> 喜歡的話Kudos或留言，留言吧：）


End file.
